Meditation Lessons
Link to more information on Magic 'Updated on 5/7/2014' 1st Meditation Lesson ' ' “Welcome to Meditation. I have this class the first thing in the day because that is when your mind is the least likely to be cluttered with things that you need to, want to do or before you are fully awake. Everyone find a comfy pillow. There are a variety of sizes, shapes, colors and patterns. Find a spot in front of me and make a semi-circle. We will begin focusing on breathing. Slowly breathe in for a count of 3, hold for a count of 3 then breathe out for a count of 3. As you practice this relaxing technique, you can lengthen the count. Ready…. In 1-2-3. Hold 1-2-3. Out 1-2-3. In 1-2-3. Hold 1-2-3. Out 1-2-3. In 1-2-3. Hold 1-2-3. Out 1-2-3.” After a few minutes, Lady Violetta spoke softly “Please stop. Now look at the candle in the middle. I want you to concentrate on that candle until you see nothing but the candle. Don’t worry if you can’t do it the first time. Usually it takes several times of practicing this before you are able to block out the surrounding view and noises. But you will need to be able to block out things if you are going to battle someone or something or an animal.” Making a Sanctuary Lesson "Good morning students. Take you pillows and find a spot to sit down at. Today we are going to do something very different. Each of you will create a place of Sanctuary. First thing to do is to listen to what I have to say and follow my instructions and use your imagination. Find a comfortable position to sit in and close your eyes....... Now clear your mind of everything and listen to my voice only. You will imagine with me that you have a key in one of your hands. This key that you hold is to a secret room in your brain. You walk up to this door in your brain and open the door with your key...... Inside you will see that there are papers scattered everywhere.... you see a table in the center of the room...... there are more doors on the far wall..... each door needs a key that is hidden somewhere in the mess of papers...... As you start to pick up the papers, you notice that they are things that you have experience in the past. Your childhood memories, things you learn in school, things that you over heard somewhere, anything and everything that you have done in the past is scattered all over the floor....... You keep picking up the papers and putting them in neat piles like ones with pets in a pile, childhood memories in another pile and so on................. as you pick up the last sheet of paper, you find another key. You place the paper in the correct pile and then try the key in a door..... it opens the door and you walk inside....... it is dusty and dirty so you need to clean the room..... perhaps paint it a favorite color?.... along the wall is a row of filing cabinets.... each one has a key in it so that you can lock it up if you want to.... Once you have cleaned this storage room and made it nice looking, you begin to file the papers in the filing cabinets in various folders so that you can find what you want to when you want to...... before long all of the papers are neatly put away..... you walk out of the storage room and locked the door so no one could enter without your permission..... you now notice that one of the other doors has a key in it...... you put the second key on a key ring with the first one then add the third key to the ring..... hear the key ring jingle with special keys........ you go into the room and it is all white and so sanitary like...... you decide to make this room into a study for yourself...... you could paint it with any kind of paint imaginable from sky blue pink with fluffy clouds or a time changing sky or a wall of trees or flowers growing.... or even a simple favorite color..... Next you need some sort of a desk so you imagine a desk in a certain spot as well as a chair to sit in..... maybe you want some books shelves or a bed to watch the sky changing ceiling.... you put whatever you want to put in your study so you can be able to study in comfort..... Now you are finished with your room........ you go out and locked the door so no one can bother your own private study..... Now that you are in the first room, you decide to make it a living space where you can relax........ make it as you wish..... As you do this decorating think of a place to store your keys so that no one can find them...... You must not tell a single soul where your keys are when you leave your Sanctuary...... it is a place where you can go and be alone to do what you want or need to do.... When you are finished with decorating your Sanctuary, lock it up tight and put your keys in your safe hiding place...... You now may open your eyes......" Rosewoode spoke so softly that the students had to listen closely to be able to hear Rosewoode.